


Miraculous Fluff Month

by stxrrynoir



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Roommates, mlfluffmonth, safe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrrynoir/pseuds/stxrrynoir
Summary: Marinette and Alya are roommates. It’s hard to keep secrets from Alya, especially ones involving the infamous Chat Noir.





	1. Day 1: Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS to @miraculousfluffmonth on tumblr for the awesome prompts! (this is almost late cuz ya know life?) thanks for reading!! :)

Marinette was distracted in class all day. Alya was the first one to notice the way she was chewing on her pencil and smiling in a way that meant she was thinking of someone. The way she almost laughed to herself, the way her eyes lit up, and the way her cheeks were dusted bright pink just by the thought of him. 

Alya smirked, knowing the girl was thinking of Adrien. Even after they left for college, Adrien was always on her mind. The girl still pined after him, even though she had never found the courage to ask him out. Alya sighed, before turning her gaze back to the lecture. She made a mental note to talk to Marinette later. 

Marinette has been restless all day. So when she finally arrived at home, she’d never felt more relieved. Chat had promised to come over tonight, because Alya has a date with Nino. Just at the thought of seeing those bright green eyes staring at her, the way his smile grew exponentially wider whenever he looked at her. The way he accidentally purred when they kissed. Marinette knew her cheeks must’ve been as red as her suit. She hated that he had this kind of effect on her, but there was no use denying it now, it’s more obvious than her crush on Adrien used to be.

Adrien is now a world famous model, and he’s spending a lot of his time travelling, or so he says. Whatever Marinette had felt for Adrien, however real, had faded. But Marinette pretends to be into him, to cover up her relationship with Chat.

“You’ll be alright by yourself?” Marinette looked up from the notebook she was pretending to study from, a look of confusion crossing her face. Alya had been talking to her this whole time, and she hadn’t heard a word. 

“I- yes?” Alya shot her a look, before sliding her jacket over her shoulders. 

“I’ll be home in like 3 hours, we’re going to dinner and a movie. Don’t wreck the place, and no boys over.” Alya was playing the stern mom card again, and the pair just laughed. Rules were meant to be broken. And Marinette would be breaking at least one tonight. But Marinette just smiled and ushered Alya out the door, a little too quickly, but Alya brushed it off as she met Nino in the lobby of their apartment building. 

Marinette waited nearly an hour for Chat to arrive, and when she finally saw his green eyes peeking trough her bedroom window, all annoyance she had felt towards the cat vanished, and she was left with butterflies. She opened the window, and Chat Noir slunk in, purposefully brushing against her as he moved to sit on her bed. She closed the window behind him, a smile spreading across her lips. 

“Afternoon, kitty.” His ears twitched happily at the nickname, before he patted the spot next to him on her bed. 

“It’s great to see you again, Marinette.” Marinette nearly melted just from the way her name left his lips. He hadn’t even been here a full minute and Marinette was putty in his hands. Chat saw this, as he smirked and brought one clawed glove to rest on her thigh. She gasped, slapping his hand away. 

“Shouldn’t you take me out to dinner first?” Marinette giggled, before standing up to move away from him. 

“I don’t know, I’m not really hungry.” The cat sneered, closing the space between them. She reached a hand up to rub the edge of his jaw, smiling to herself. Chat leaned into her touch, before he brought his lips down to kiss her. Marinette cupped his face, and pulled his head down so he could reach him, and she felt his heartbeat speed up, and she smiled into the kiss. No matter how playboy-ish the superhero tried to act, his heart could never lie. And his heart told her that he felt the same way she did, he was just better at hiding it. 

Marinette pulled away first, and she flicked the bell on his collar playfully, before turning on her heel and leaving her room. She knew the cat was following her, because she barely made it into the kitchen, before he grabbed her around the waist to stop her. She gasped, before spinning around to face the grinning cat. The sneer that covered his face made her blush slightly, so she buried her face in his chest to hide it. 

“I love you.” She whispered, mostly to herself. It was unconscious, and it took her a bit to realize what she had just said. Immediately her blush darkened, and she made a very high pitched noise, before pulling away from the superhero, who was just gaping at her. 

“Y-you what?” Adrien hadn’t heard the word love in ages. He’s been so unloved since his mother left, he’d forgotten what it meant. That didn’t take the meaning of the word away, especially as it had come from Marinette’s lips. He had put it together long ago that she was Ladybug, but she valued her privacy, and he would honor that. So the fact that Marinette had learned to love both sides of himself, he couldn’t begin to comprehend the utter happiness he was feeling. He’s never felt luckier in his entire life, and even though Chat Noir is supposed to be the miraculous of bad luck, for once he felt his luck was in his favor. Because she was his lucky charm. She always has been. 

“Chat, I-“ Adrien placed a finger over her lips to interrupt her, before he grabbed her chin gently and kissed her. But she pulled away, looking downcast. “I’m so sorry,” she muttered, bringing her gaze up to his, and taking his hand. “I didn’t mean to say it...”

“Just stop.” Chat smiled at her, before he pulled her hand and placed it on his chest, so she could feel the way his heart was racing. She smiled, and then she giggled lightly. “You’re so addictive, Marinette. I seriously can’t get enough of you. You’re like catnip for this kitty.” Marinette laughed again, before wrapping her arms around him in an embrace. They stayed like that for a while, before Chat whispered happily. “I love you too, Purrincess.” 

“Get over here you silly cat.” Marinette couldn’t wipe the smile off her face as she kissed Chat. She felt like nothing could ruin this moment. 

“What the hell is happening?!” Alya. Marinette shrieked, as she shot away from Chat like he was the plague, and caught Alya’s shocked face. 

“N-nothing!” Marinette desperately tried to cover up what she had seen, but even she knew it was pointless. 

“Girl, every time I spoke of Chat Noir, you brushed him off. When did this happen?” Chat moved to stand between Marinette and Alya, and shot her one of his signature grins. 

“No one can resist my charms, not even her. I’m the cat’s meow.” Marinette and Alya groaned in unison, then laughed together. 

“It is half true, I have to admit.” Marinette said sheepishly, as she stood next to the superhero. 

“Girl! I need all the deets. Right now!” Chat rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, and Marinette just blushed. 

“A superhero can’t reveal all his secrets.” Chat winked at Marinette, before stepping away towards the window. “This cat’s gotta pounce. I’ll see you around Marinette?” She nodded, hopping to peck his lips, before he was out the window and gone. 

“So have you had sex yet?”

“Alya!” Marinette cried, covering her face with her hands. 

“What? It was just a simple question. And that’s not the only one I have.” Marinette giggled as Alya began rapid firing questions about Chat, and Marinette felt a weight lifting off of her chest she hadn’t even realized was there. It felt so nice to share this secret with Alya. Now she didn’t have to hide her budding relationship from her friend. 

“I love him, Alya.”

“I know, it’s stupidly obvious.”


	2. Day 2: Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Hawkmoth’s identity is revealed, a certain bug superhero steps up to protect Adrien Agreste, even though she should really be protecting herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhhh I love this so much. When I started writing this, I had no idea it was going to turn into something like this and I’m super proud of it (i hope you enjoy it!) {PS i put this under the same story w/ chapters so it’s more easily accessible but none of the chapters are conmected in any way just a lil PSA}

Marinette had just left one of Gabriel’s fashion shows, but she didn’t feel elated the way she normally does. Something is wrong. She has a strange feeling in her gut that brings her to the backstage door of the runway. Tikki poked her head out of Marinette’s bag, a strange look on her face. 

“What’s wrong Marinette? Why are we hiding here?”

“I have a gut feeling. Something’s wrong.” Marinette hushed the kwami quickly as the door in front of them opened, and another group of people hurried out, talking in excited whispers. Adrien exited with the group, and Marinette’s heart sped up instinctively, but she forced herself to stay hidden. She wasn’t sure why, but she had an overwhelming urge to go backstage.

Marinette waited by the door for nearly 25 minutes, waiting until she knew the coast was clear to enter without being noticed. When she finally opened the door and slipped inside, she was caught off guard by the darkness in the room. It took her a moment to adjust, but eventually her vision cleared slightly, so she began to sneak through the halls behind the runway. It seemed abandoned, but Marinette had not saw Gabriel or Nathalie leave through that door. She felt her stomach clench in fear when she heard voices coming from a dressing room. When she moved closer, she could see the door was open a crack, so Marinette peeked inside. Nathalie and Gabriel were inside, talking in hushed voices. 

“Did you follow my orders, Nathalie? I must know now.” Nathalie nodded curtly, dropping her arms to lay stiffly by her side. Even though she is turned away from Marinette, she can still see the exhaustion Nathalie feels, and Marinette feels a twinge of pity for her. Gabriel must work her way too hard. 

“Of course, sir.” 

“Then that is all I need from you right now. Leave me.” Marinette jumped to the side to hide quickly as Nathalie turned and walked out through the door Marinette had been peeking through a second before. For a moment, Marinette felt her conscience telling her spying was wrong. But she still felt that bad feeling in her gut, so she refused to leave now. There were too many questions she still has. ‘What order?’ and ‘Why is he alone backstage when everyone else has gone to the reception?’ 

Much to Marinette’s dismay, Gabriel closed the door behind his assistant, so Marinette was forced to only listen. At first there was nothing, and for a moment, Marinette regretted staying here. She felt a little guilty for being suspicious of Adrien’s father, but that disappeared when Gabriel spoke. 

“Nooroo.” Marinette’s eyebrows raised questioningly, as she was unsure if she had heard right. Then she heard Tikki gasp from in her bag, and her suspicions were correct. Gabriel has a kwami. 

“Yes Master.” The kwami’s voice was full of fear and uncertainty. Marinette’s heart broke just listening to it. 

“The negative emotions are stronger than ever before. We have work to do. Nooroo, Dark wings rise!” Marinette fought the urge to stay hidden, and opened the door a crack only to watch with wide eyes as Gabriel Agreste transformed into Hawkmoth. When the transformation ended, a hundred butterflies appeared out of thin air, and Gabriel grabbed one. 

He’s making an akuma. Marinette’s hold on the door slipped and she was now laying headfirst in the room with Hawkmoth. 

“That was a mistake, girl.” Hawkmoth lunged for her, but Marinette just picked herself up and ran as fast as she could, which granted was not fast. Marinette wished she were Ladybug, and maybe she would stay and fight, instead of running away with her tail between her legs. Marinette was terrified. She was powerless. If she transformed now, Gabriel would know she is Ladybug. And that’s too dangerous. Right now, he just thinks she is a nosy girl who heard too much. As she ran, out of the building, she saw the last of the people heading to the reception and that gave her an idea. If she could hide in the large groups of people, Gabriel wouldn’t be able to find her. A voice in the back of her head told her she needed to calm down or she could get targeted by an akuma. 

“Marinette, we need-“

“I know Tikki, but we can’t risk anyone discovering our identity.” Marinette whispered, as she entered the banquet hall, pushing into the crowds of people. If she could find a safe place to transform, she could stop Hawkmoth before he hurts anymore innocent people. She was so hyper focused on her mission, she didn’t even see Adrien until he grabbed her arm to stop her. She spun around quickly, afraid it was Hawkmoth and sighed with relief when it was Adrien. Adrien must’ve noticed her anxious expression, because his smile faded and look of pure concern appeared on his face. 

“Marinette, are you alright? You look freaked out.” For the first time since she had seen Hawkmoth in the flesh, had it occured to her that Hawkmoth is Adrien’s father. Adrien had been living in the same house with Paris’ most hated supervillain. Adrien is Hawkmoth’s son. Her own fear for herself was quickly turned to fear for Adrien’s safety. As Ladybug, she cannot let anything happen to him. Especially now that Hawkmoth knows Marinette knows. 

He would try to use Adrien to get to me. Marinette thought, as she knew she was only scaring Adrien more, but she didn’t care. She needed to get him to safety now. Oh she wished Chat Noir were here right now. “You need to get out of here now!” She cried, grabbing Adrien’s arm and pulling him through the crowd. “You’re not safe here.” 

“What are talking about? Marinette, stop!” Adrien pulled on her arm, forcing her to a stop. Now they were out in the open, and Gabriel could spot them together and it would not bode well for Marinette. 

“Please,” She begged, pulling on his arm weakly. “we need to leave now. Before he-“ Before she could finish that sentence, a hush fell over the crowd. On the stage, holding the microphone was another akumatized victim. Marinette blood ran cold, and she squeaked in fear. Gabriel is sending akumas to capture her. She is royally screwed. 

“I have an urgent message for Marinette Dupain-cheng.” The akuma locked eyes with the girl and smirked evilly. Instantly, Marinette felt Adrien’s hand grip her hand and squeeze. Despite the situation, Marinette heart was doing flips because Adrien is holding her hand. “Hawkmoth would like a word with you, little girl.” Now Adrien was pulling Marinette away from the party. She didn’t resist, and now they were running hand-in-hand down the winding hallways of the banquet center. 

“Marinette, what the hell did you do?!” Screams could be heard from the banquet hall and Marinette could feel guilt building up in her chest, because this was all her fault. Marinette began rambling, because she wanted to tell someone else. 

“Well, I had a bad feeling after the fashion show so I snuck backstage and long story short I may have found out who Hawkmoth is underneath that mask.” Adrien stopped running, and their hands were ripped apart. 

“You’ve done it now Marinette.” Then the akuma’s voice rang through the hallways, clear as day. 

“MARINETTE! You can’t hide from us!” Adrien cursed under his breath, before pulling the stunned Marinette along with him. 

“I-I didn’t know.” She muttered. Marinette didn’t regret learning Hawkmoth’s identity, but she regretted everything else. Adrien would have been safer if he hadn’t come with her. She should have just left him behind. And she can’t transform and fight off the villain until she knows Adrien is out of harms way. Tikki flew up to Marinette’s shoulder and whispered in her ear. 

“I know where you can go.” Marinette obeyed Tikki, eventually they hid behind a door leading into a conference room. 

“Adrien. I need to know I can trust you.” Marinette was surprised by the words that just left her mouth. She knew she needed to transform, but she couldn’t transform in front of him. Could she?

“Is this really what you’re thinking about right now?” Adrien turned to her, a focused look on his face. For a moment, Marinette swore he looked just like Chat Noir. 

“Please, just answer the question.” Adrien noticed the begging look in her blue eyes and sighed.

“Of course you can trust me.” The shouts of the akuma were growing closer, and Marinette was terrified if she didn’t transform soon, they would both be in grave danger. 

“Ok. Now promise me you won’t freak out.” Marinette could feel Tikki nuzzling into her hand, so she pushed it behind her back. 

“What do you mean? Are you secretly an alien or something?” Adrien’s joking smile was something Marinette desperately needed right now. 

“Adrien, meet Tikki.” Marinette pulled her hand from behind her back and held it out to Adrien. Tikki was sitting on Marinette’s palm and she waved. Adrien looked from Marinette to Tikki then back to Marinette. He looked shocked, but another part of him look really, really happy. 

“You’re Ladybug?” 

“In the flesh,” Marinette winked. “but there is an akuma out there that needs to be taught a lesson, so we will talk about this later.” In a flash of bright pink light, Marinette was gone and Ladybug was standing in her place. She shot Adrien one last look before she disappeared to fight the akuma. 

“Plagg,” Adrien whispered breathlessly, as he slid down the wall to sit on the ground. He felt a blush growing on his cheeks, and he was smiling like an idiot. “Did that really just happen?”

“I’m not sure. I’m so hungry I could be seeing hallucinations. Did you know I haven’t eaten since I finished that cheese before the fashion show?” Adrien sighed, before slowly pulling himself to his feet. 

“Once we defeat this akuma, I’ll give you all the camembert you’re stomach can handle. Plagg, claws out!” 

Defeating the akuma was the easy part, Chat Noir sneaking back to detransform back into Adrien before Ladybug returns was the difficult part. But somehow, he managed, and he was leaning against the wall of the conference room when Ladybug swung in through the window. 

“Adrien! Are you alright?” 

“Of course, Mi... why?” Adrien caught himself before he called her by Chat’s nickname for her, because she still didn’t know he was her partner. And for now, he would try to keep it that way. 

“Because you’re bleeding.” Shit. Adrien had forgotten about the cut he had received by the akuma, and I guess it was deeper than he and thought because the Miraculous Cure didn’t heal it completely. 

“Oh, this! I... uh, tripped?” Ladybug was not buying it, but she just ignored his lackluster attempt at covering it up, because there were more pressing matters. 

“We need to get you somewhere safe.” Ladybug commented, just as her earrings beeped, warning her that she had about three minutes. Adrien felt anger flare up in his chest. She had the audacity to protect him. She’s the one who is being targeted by Hawkmoth! He should be protecting her. 

“Marinette.” Ladybug gasped, shushing him, before wrapping an arm around his waist and hooking her yo yo onto the roof of the building. 

“Please. Don’t call me that while I am Ladybug. We can’t risk Hawkmoth learning that Ladybug and Chat Noir know who Hawkmoth is.” Adrien knew that was only half true, because Ladybug hadn’t told him who Hawkmoth is, just that she knew.

“Where are you taking me? I should probably be getting home. My father will be waiting for me.” Ladybug visibly cringed and shook her head. 

“You can’t go home. It’s not safe there.” 

“Stop being so cryptic, Ladybug. Just tell me what is going on.” Her face fell, and Adrien could see his words had stung. 

“I’m sorry. I promise I’ll explain everything once we have put enough distance between ourselves and Hawkmoth. Okay?” 

“No, Stop. You should not be protecting me.” Ladybug listened, as they landed on a rooftop nearby. Adrien stepped away from her, looking her straight in the eyes. “I should be protecting you. You’re the one Hawkmoth is looking for.” With that Adrien coaxed Plagg out of his suit jacket, and introduced the cat deity to Ladybug. “Milady, this is Plagg.”

Ladybug nearly fainted, Adrien catching her before she could fall over. 

“This is the worst possible luck I have ever had.” Ladybug whispered, as her earring timed out, and she detransformed in front of him. 

“Are you that disappointed?”

“I don’t have time to explain to you all the reasons why I am angry at myself, but I am talking about the fact that Hawkmoth is after me, Ladybug. And you, Chat Noir are trying to protect me, when in reality Hawkmoth is your father and I should be protecting you.” Adrien choked on air, and he felt his heart shatter. 

“My f-father? Hawkmoth?” His own father is the one causing all this evil in Paris? And for what? To have absolute power? Adrien didn’t want to cry in front of Marinette, but here he was, tears rolling down his cheeks, with Marinette standing a foot in front of him. 

“I’m sorry Adrien.” Marinette whispered, pulling the boy into a warm hug. Adrien hugged her back tightly, because she was Ladybug and he loves her. When they pulled away, Marinette was blushing because she had just hugged Adrien and she loves him.

“It’s alright, milady. At least I have you.” Adrien grabbed her hand and pulled it up and kissed it lightly, the way he always would as Chat. Marinette giggled, before pulling away, the way she always would as Ladybug. 

“Of course, Chaton. You’ll always be safe with me.” Even though they were both in a lot of danger, they felt safe because they knew the other would always be there. They were Ladybug and Chat Noir, two halves of one whole, and now, more than ever, did they know that.


	3. Day 3: Summer Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer Love in the age of the internet? More likely than you’d think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh this is not my best work apologies but it’s kinda rushed (hope you enjoy anyway!)

ChatInTheNight is online.

Marinette smiled, as she pushed aside the dress she had been working on, and opened up the private chatroom she shared with her online ‘friend’. She really wasn’t sure what she considered him. They talk all the time, but she has no idea who he is or what he looks like. For all she knows, he could be catfishing her. But she trusts him, oddly he seems trustworthy. They’ve skyped before, but they had created an odd rule to stay anonymous. 

Chat: Good evening, milady. Sorry I’m late for our date ;)

Marinette rolled her eyes, before typing back a witty response. The good thing about talking over the internet is you have a chance to think about what you want to say, before you say it. If only she had that luxury with Adrien. 

LadyLvck: In your dreams, kitty cat. This bug has standards.

Chat: Meowch. For all you know, I could be a hot model with rock hard abs.

Adrien chuckled, as he held his laptop on his lap. Talking to Ladybug was one of his favorite pastimes. It didn’t take long for him to fall in love with her, but she constantly talks about this boy who is not him. She really cares for him. Adrien gets a little jealous as he thinks about the boy who has her heart, but he brushes it off as he waits for her reply. 

LadyLvck: Pics or it didn’t happen ;)

Adrien wasted no time responding.

Chat: If I did, you wouldn’t be able to resist me. But if you insist...

LadyLvck: HA. You’re bluffing. I knew it. 

Adrien decided to play along, even though he really was a hot model with rock hard abs. It was best if Ladybug thought he was joking, because Adrien didn’t want to come off as that self-involved. 

Chat: All right you caught me. I’m even hotter.

LadyLvck: Yeah and I can fly. Nice try, Chaton.

Chat: I thought Ladybug’s could fly? 

After that, Ladybug stopped responding for a while. It happens sometimes, she has a life to get to. Sometimes it’s dinner with her family, or her best friend arrives unexpectedly, or last minute babysitting. But she always comes back eventually. So Adrien just put his laptop off to the side, and rolled out of bed. Despite his incredible room, Adrien had trouble finding anything to do to pass the time. He wished he could spend his Friday evening out with his friends, but his father refuses to even let him set foot outside unless it involved school, fencing, or modeling. He hates being locked up in his house all weekend, but it’s not all bad. It gives him a chance to talk to Ladybug. When she’s around at least. Adrien had proceeded to staring up at the ceiling when his laptop beeped, signalling a message from Ladybug. He reached behind him, turning the laptop to face him, and he read it slowly.

LadyLvck: Hey, I really need to get out of my house. Are you free tonight?

Adrien couldn’t believe what he was reading. Would he... really meet Ladybug. Then maybe would be a good time to confess his feelings for her. 

Chat: Is something wrong, milady?

Marinette had tears streaming down her face, so she couldn’t read the screen very clearly. She managed to type out an ‘I’m alright. Just bored :)’ to satisfy Chat, but in reality she was sick of the secrets. She needs to know who he is. 

Chat: As it turns out, I am totally free tonight. Purrrrfect for you.

LadyLvck: I guess my luck prevails today. If we were to meet at the park by my school, how would we find each other?

Marinette knew what he was going to say before the typing bubble even appeared on her computer screen.

Chat: Wear my sweatshirt I sent you. I’ll be able to sniff you out, bugaboo.

LadyLvck: What about you? Not that I don’t trust you or anything...

Chat: Trust me, bugaboo. I’ll know when I see you. Because you’ll be the prettiest person in the park. ;)

By now, the sadness and hoplessness she had felt only moments ago, and was replaced with a blush and a smile. Chat was the only one who seemed to notice her. To most everyone else, she was invisible. Except for Chloe. Chloe had come into the bakery, and her snarky comments finally pushed Marinette to her breaking point. But Chat and his flirting helped her to feel better about herself. 

LadyLvck: Can’t wait to meet you again Chat Noir. 

Chat logged out first, and she followed not long afterwards. Standing up, she moved to her closet, pulling Chat’s sweatshirt from the floor, and pulling it over her head. It was a little baggy, but surprisingly, it fit her well. It was just a black hoodie, with cat ears on the hood, and a green paw print on the pocket. Marinette pulled the hood up, and slipped out of her house. She avoided the bakery, mainly to avoid her parents, and started off towards the park. 

Adrien couldn’t decide what to wear. His first meeting with Ladybug. He wanted to look his absolute best, but also look recognizable. She needed to be able to recognize him. So he pulled a red blazer with black accents from under his bed, and he grinned like a cat. It was perfect. Slipping the jacket on, he opened his bedroom and slipped out, unnoticed. His first time sneaking out of his house. It was exhilarating, honestly. He hurried along the busy Paris streets, towards the park next to their school. Ladybug didn’t know this, but he had found out one day that they go to the same school. As Adrien walked, he tried to figure out his Lady could be. Alix, Rose, Mylene, Chloe... Adrien cringed at the last one, and continued down the line. Juleka, Alya, Sabrina, Marinette. His mind lingered on Marinette a little longer than he liked to admit, but he pushed the thoughts out of his head, because it couldn’t be her. Adrien had never known the girl to be sarcastic or teasing. Marinette was too kind to be that way. 

The park was growing closer, and Adrien’s pace quickened with anticipation of finally meeting Ladybug, the girl who he can’t seem to ever stop thinking about. He noticed the girl wearing his hoodie almost instantly, and his heart rate went crazy, and he knew his cheeks must be bright pink. From where Adrien stood, he couldn’t see the girl’s face, and she was scribbling furiously in a notebook. Adrien broke out of his trance and moved towards the girl. The girl looked up suddenly, and locked eyes with Adrien, who exploded in a deep blush. Ladybug is Marinette. She has been the whole time. 

God, I feel like such an idiot Adrien thought to himself, as he brought up one hand to wave at her. Marinette just smiled shyly, closing her notebook quickly. 

“Hey, Adrien,” She paused, a tense giggle leaving her lips. “What are you doing here? Well, I’m not saying you can’t be here because you can, and I am really happy you’re here! But it’s not like you came here for me, no of course not. I just...” Marinette silenced herself, groaning before looking up at Adrien, who was just smiling weirdly at her. 

“I’m here to see you.” Adrien managed to choke out, and Marinette gasped and blushed darkly, turning her head away from him to hide her blush. 

“You WHAT?! I mean... sorry.” Adrien knew this was probably the most awkward conversation he has ever had and probably will ever have, but he doesn’t care. His head is in the clouds, he feels like he’s flying. Marinette is Ladybug. And she’s sitting RIGHT THERE. And she is wearing my hoodie. Adrien could die happy. But he knew that he couldn’t tell her he was Chat, Not yet at least. 

“Well, I saw you sitting there alone and thought you could use some company.” Adrien couldn’t help the suave tone his voice took on as he spoke. He had a strange urge to impress Marinette now. Even more so than before. Marinette looked around, and Adrien knew she was looking for him. Well Chat Noir. 

“I- I’m actually waiting for someone. A-A friend.” Adrien smirked, and bumped her shoulder with his own. 

“Does Marinette have a date?” Adrien was hoping for a positive reaction. He needed to know if she truly felt the same way. Marinette giggled, a faraway look in her eyes. Then she giggled again, but the affectionate smile that crossed her face gave Adrien all the answers he needed. 

“No...” She brushed him off, another giggle escaping her lips. “I mean, maybe? It’s complicated.” 

“How so?” Adrien slid into the spot next to her on the bench, and she pulled the hood over her face, which Adrien guessed to cover another blush. 

“Well, for one, I have never met him in person,” Marinette paused, as if she were waiting for a response from Adrien, but he willed himself to stay silent. “But also, I’ve never met anyone, besides maybe my parents, who cares so unselfishly for me. Like I complained that my room was cold and he literally sent me this sweatshirt. In the mail.” She turned to meet Adrien’s gaze. Marinette has had a crush on Adrien for years now, and everytime she would look at him, her brain would malfunction. Now, that awkwardness had faded. She still loved Adrien, but the way she felt about Chat was completely different. 

“He must really love you.” Marinette coughed, and turned to narrow her eyes at Adrien, who was just smiling warmly at her. 

“W-Why do you think that? We’ve never even met?” 

“Does that matter?” Adrien knew this whole situation was very ironic, but he was enjoying every second spent with Marinette. With school approaching soon, he wanted to spend the year with Marinette by his side. If she would let him. Marinette opened her mouth to respond, but just closed it again when she caught Adrien staring at her. 

“Well, if he were here, I would consider this a date. But I’ve been waiting for almost a half hour and he hasn’t shown, so I think I got stood up.” Adrien hated the way her voice cracked with insecurity. Whatever had happened today had really hurt her self-esteem. And Adrien planned to fix it. 

“Marinette.” Adrien pulled the hood away from her face, revealing her tear-stained cheeks and puffy eyes. She sniffled, before looking up at him. She tried to smile, to show him that she was ok, but she clearly wasn’t. 

Chloe had shown up at the bakery and decided to treat her like a servant, only to not buy anything. Normally, Marinette can easily put up with Chloe, but her day has been pretty unlucky, which is why she needed Chat to cheer her up. In person. But the one time she needs him the most, he doesn’t come. Was it all just a lie? 

“Marinette, who do you think you’ve been sitting with this whole time?” 

“Uh... You? Adrien Agreste.” Marinette clearly didn’t understand the question. So Adrien just leaned in and kissed her forehead gently. 

“Nice to finally meet you, milady.”


	4. Day 4: Can’t Transform

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ladybug and Chat Noir’s kwamis are switched in the midst of an akuma attack, some problems will arise. But at least Tikki and Plagg are given the chance to finally spend some time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a romantic ship, this one is more platonic because I believe Tikki and Plagg have a very different dynamic, due to the fact that they are magical gods, and not people. (Everyday my posts get shorter and shorter and I swear I’m not trying to!)

“Do you have any cheese? Preferably Camembert?” The kwami, moaned merely at the thought of his favorite food. “I love Camembert. Do you have any? I’m hungry!” Marinette was pressed against the wall of her bedroom, staring at the cat kwami that was floating a few feet away above her bag, which she had thrown out of surprise. The only kwami that should come out of that bag is Tikki. Something is very wrong.

“Is this really the most important thing you can think about?” Marinette breathed out, finally finding the courage to speak to the little kwami. The cat just yawned, before floating over to her chaise and curling up into a ball. 

“I can’t function until you get me something to eat. Preferably cheese.” Marinette sighed, before sneaking down to the kitchen to find something, anything, for the kwami to eat. As Marinette pulled some swiss from her fridge, Marinette realized just how much she missed Tikki. Her kwami would know exactly what to do in this situation, and without her, Marinette feels totally lost. 

Adrien loves Tikki. The moment he detransformed and Tikki appeared where Plagg should have been, he was a little hesitant at first, but Tikki is so kind and helpful, and she didn’t eat smelly cheese. She also knew Ladybug personally, and Adrien was pleading to the kwami to supply him with some information about civilian Ladybug, but the little red kwami refused. 

“Tikki. Please?” Adrien gave his best shot at the ‘puppy dog’ eyes, but Tikki just rolled her eyes with a giggle. 

“No wonder Plagg is your kwami. You two are so much alike.” Adrien felt a surge of warmth rush through him, and even if it wasn’t meant that way, Adrien took it as a compliment. Plagg was one of his closest friends, which seems pretty weird to say, but Adrien knew it was true. 

“So what are we gonna do? What if Hawkmoth released another akuma? We need to get you back to Ladybug.” Tikki nodded, flittering around Adrien’s head excitedly. 

“I need to meet up with Plagg.”

“I need to meet up with Tikki.” Plagg spoke nonchalantly through a moutful of cheese. Marinette cringed at the sight, and sighed. She really missed Tikki. Chat’s kwami was rude, always hungry, and way too disinterested for Marinette’s taste. She missed Tikki and her constant concern for Marinette. If Plagg cared at all, he didn’t show it. 

“How will you be able to find her?” 

“I can always sense Tikki wherever I go, because we are connected through the miraculous.” Marinette’s confusion must have spread onto her face, because Plagg sighed and continued to explain. 

“It’s kind of like the ‘soulmate’ in your world.” Marinette grinned widely, before pulling the kwami into a hug. With Adrien, Plagg would have immediately escaped, but Plagg returned Marinette’s hug happily. The cat seemed to have taken a liking to Marinette. 

“I had no idea you two were in love!” Marinette squealed, and this time Plagg pulled out of the hug, his green eyes wide with fear. 

“That’s not what I meant. We are magical beings, not people. When I say connected, it’s more like a feeling than a physical relationship.” Marinette nodded, even though she really didn’t understand. She didn’t think she ever would. 

“So can you find her?” Plagg nodded, and Marinette gave him a piece of cheese for the road, but he didn’t save it. Marinette raised an eyebrow at the little kwami, who just smiled sheepishly, before floating out of the hatch and leaving Marinette alone for the first time since she met Tikki. 

Adrien stood between the kwami and the window, a very sad, desperate attempt to get answers from the kwami, who politely refused to speak. 

“Please, Tikki. I need to know if I’ll ever have a chance with her.” Even Adrien was shocked by the tone at which he spoke. He hadn’t meant for it to sound so... sad. Tikki sighed, before patting Adrien on the head. 

“She’ll probably never forgive me for this. But Ladybug underneath the mask is in love with Adrien Agreste.” Tikki left without waiting for Adrien’s response, but she could hear his cheers of joy as she floated away. 

~~~

Tikki could sense that Plagg was nearby, but she couldn’t see him anywhere. She had a feeling he was hiding, so she settled down on top of a very comfy flower. She was currently in a park near the center of Paris, and to Tikki it looked stunning at this time of day. To see the amount of life springing up and soaking in the last of the suns warm glow before it disappears below the horizon. As the kwami of creation, Tikki appreciated all things, and she could see beauty in everything. Even Hawkmoth. Despite the fact he hurts people on a daily basis, Tikki can’t help but sense the hurt that Hawkmoth radiates. If only she could track that sadness and find Hawkmoth, but it doesn’t work like that. 

“Hey Sugarcube.” Tikki rolled her eyes at the pet name, and turned her head to see Plagg floating upside down a few inches to her left. 

“Where have you been? This is serious! We need to figure out how to switch our miraculous back. What if there’s another akuma?”

“Don’t be such a worry wart, Sugarcube. Hawkmoth just released an akuma, Just relax. Enjoy basking in my presence for the first time in almost a century.”

“You know I’ve always hated that nickname.” Tikki shot Plagg a sideways glance who just chuckled, sliding in to sit next to Tikki on the flower. 

“Which is exactly why I will always call you that... Sugarcube.” 

“You know, I’ve started to think we’ve rubbed off a little on Marinette and Adrien, don’t you?” Plagg yawned, stretching his arms up and wrapping one around Tikki. 

“I have pawsitively no idea what you’re talking about.” Tikki giggled, pushing the little kwami off the flower, and Plagg chuckled lightly as well. 

“You’re too much.”

“Well, you better get used to it, because you and me will be together for... like ever.” Plagg shot her a cat-like grin, and Tikki smiled back. She changed the subject, moving on to the more important issue at hand. 

“So, how are we gonna fix this?” 

“Fix this? Are you kidding? I love Marinette! Sure, she doesn’t give me camembert, but she does give really good hugs.” Tikki rolled her eyes, and Plagg sighed. “Fine, fine. I do miss Adrien a little bit.” Plagg turned away from Tikki, to hide his downcast expression. 

“It’s alright. Everything will turn out alright in the end, Stinkysock.” Plagg spun around, and tackled Tikki in an embrace. The two gods broke into hysterics, at one point attracting the attention of some onlookers. 

“Please. Call me that forever.” 

“Plagg, be serious. We have a real issue to fix.”

“Like I said, you need to relax more, Sugarcube. You’re too uptight.”

“If I was more like you, the universe would fall apart.”

The two kwamis bickered for a while, until eventually they both fell silent. They were sitting together on a flower, watching the sun sink over the horizon. Neither said a word, perfectly content in the silence. Slowly, Plagg let his head fall to lean on Tikki’s shoulder, and she just smiled at the cat. 

“You know something Tikki?” Plagg asked, not taking his eyes off the sunset.

“Yeah?”

“If there were anyone in this universe that I would be stuck with for all eternity, I’m glad I’m stuck with you.” Tikki smiled, her heart filling with warmth at the kwami’s compliment. “Mew are the purrrfect partner.” 

“Congratulations Plagg, you ruined the moment.” Tikki sighed, but she couldn’t wipe the smile off her face even if she tried. 

“They don’t call me the kwami of destruction for nothing.”


	5. Day 5: Dedication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya is independent. Every person ever knows that. But Nino is stubborn and in love. Who knew it would take a dedication and a very public confession to break down Alya’s walls?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shortie but a goodie.   
> The next few days are going to be very short (probably) because I am very busy but I’ll try my best to make sure these are still good quality!

“Hello Paris. My name is Nadja Chamack, don’t be bemused, it’s just the news! Today we are here with rising young artist, DJ Nino!” Nino smiled politely and waved at the camera. Honestly, Nino was feeling very awkward. He didn’t like all the eyes trained on him, or the bright lights that were blinding him. Nino, for once, sort of understood the life his best friend Adrien is forced to live. “How are you Nino?”

“I’m great. Thank you so much for this opportunity, dude!” Nadja smiled, before glancing down at the tablet perched on her lap. 

“So Nino, this is your very first hit single, is it not?” Nino nodded, his chest warming with pride. Nino has been writing songs since he could write, and it was thrilling to see his passions finally getting recognized. 

Marinette was glowing with pride as she watched Nino’s interview on her computer at home, Alya was standing a few feet behind her, pretending not to be interested, but Marinette saw the way she swooned over the boy when she thought Marinette was not looking. In a way, it reminded her of the way she acted around Adrien... only way more subtle, and Alya refused to admit it. 

“Alya? You could just admit you’re proud of Nino, rather than pretending you don’t care.” Marinette watched Alya as she scoffed, and turned her head to the side, away from Marinette’s computer screen, but Marinette could see the way Alya’s cheeks flushed and the smile that spread across her cheeks.

“I-“ Alya trailed off, changing her mind and staying silent. Marinette just sighed, turning her attention back to her friend on the screen. 

“Nino, is it true you’ve got a special someone in your life?” Marinette heard Alya gasp behind her, and Marinette giggled as Alya pushed Marinette aside as she focused on the interview. 

“Well, yes. My song was written about someone, but I’d rather not say.” Nino smirked, and leaned back confidently, as Alya gritted her teeth, and walked away from the screen.

“Alya, you really need to stop lying to yourself and admit you like Nino.” Alya slumped, and Marinette stood to comfort her friend.

“What’s the point, obviously he has the hots for someone who isn’t me. Besides, any guy would just hold me back.” Alya puffed her chest out, and flexed her arms. “I’m a queen, and I cannot be contained!” The girls broke into a fit of giggles, and Marinette hugged Alya one last time before taking a seat back at her desk. 

“Come on Nino, you’re audience wants to know. Who is this mystery girl you wrote your song about.” Nino blushed, before finally caving.

“Alright, alright. I’ll tell you. This song is dedicated to one of my closest friends, and truly the baddest bitch I know... Alya Césaire.” Marinette jaw dropped open, and she jumped out of her chair, spinning to find Alya slumped on the floor, her cheeks crimson, and tears in her eyes. 

“Alya!” 

“He- likes me.” Alya breathed, hugging herself, as a smile slowly grew on her face. “H-he LIKES me Marinette!” Alya squealed, wrapping Marinette in a hug, before sprinting out of Marinette’s room without a goodbye. Marinette just grinned, watching her friend go. 

Alya ran to the station, pure adrenaline pumping through her veins, and she waited for Nino to finish his interview. She wanted to act as nonchalant as possible, but inside Alya was screaming with joy.

Nino was feeling the same way, as he ran down the many flights of stairs to the lobby. He wanted to see Alya. He planned to go to her house, so he was surprised to see her reading a magazine in the lobby of the news studio. He beelined for her, sitting awkwardly on the sofa next to her, and she just gave him a sideways glance and said, 

“Hey Nino.” For a second, Nino believed she hadn’t seen his very obvious love confession, but then she turned her head and kissed his cheek. To say he was happy was a grotesque understatement. He grinned from ear to ear, and had a really hard time keeping himself from doing a victory dance. “Thanks. For everything.”

“O-Of course, dude!” 

“You know it,” Alya paused, a smile spreading across her lips. “dude.”


	6. Day 6: Cooking/Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the defeat of Hawkmoth, and no leering threat to the safety of Paris, Ladybug and Chat Noir have all but vanished. But a certain kitty misses his Ladybug, so Chat Noir breaks into Marinette’s house, finding her and himself covered in flour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kinda angsty in the beginning I’m sorry but the rest is fluff I SWEAR! I really enjoyed writing this... this turned out really cute so I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!!

Adrien was currently tucked into an alley, as a very large group of reporters hurried by, calling his name. Adrien sighed with relief, sinking down onto the ground. Ever since Hawkmoth was discovered to be his father, Gabriel Agreste, the world wouldn’t stop pestering him. He’s been asked “Why didn’t you notice?” and “Did he ever try to akumatize you?” and even “Were you helping him?”. Clearly, Adrien could not answer that question very honestly, because as Chat Noir, now more than ever, he must keep his identity a secret from the public eye. If the world found out I was Chat Noir... Adrien shuddered at the thought, and pulled himself to his feet.

 

No person today has any respect for privacy. They want to know every single dirty little secret about you, and then once they know that, they crave even more. Not once has any reporter asked Adrien how he felt about the fact that his father was a ruthless supervillain and that he will be in jail for the rest of his life. Not once has anyone tried to comfort Adrien in this time.First he lost his mom, and now his father is gone as well. Adrien has no one, and no one even seems to care... Except for Marinette. Kind, caring, precious Marinette. Marinette, who is the one of two people who know his secret, and the only one who has tried to help him. Adrien felt a smile tugging at the edge of his lips, and he fidgeted with the ring on his finger. He debated whether going to visit Marinette was a good idea. On the one hand, he didn’t want to raise suspicion by showing up as Adrien, because to the rest of the world they were ‘just friends’. But on the other hand, if he appeared as Chat Noir, people would notice. Ladybug and Chat Noir have practically vanished. Shortly after the defeat of Hawkmoth, they patrolled the streets, but crime has dropped considerably since the Miraculous Team appeared. So after about a month of pointless patrols, Ladybug stopped appearing, and a few days after that, so did Chat.

 

Adrien missed Marinette. Now that he knew she was Ladybug, the two people he had loved most, turned out to be the same person. He was euphoric. It’s not very often you meet your soulmate, after all.

 

“Plagg, claws out!”

 

~~~

 

Marinette sighed, wiping her forehead with her hand. She knew she must be coated with flour, but Marinette had bigger problems. With her parents out of town at a baking convention with her great uncle in China, Marinette is left to work the bakery all alone in their absence. Her parents deserve more credit. Marinette underestimated how much work running the bakery for only a weekend could be. She still had three cakes to bake, four hundred cookies, and at least one pie by tomorrow night, and Marinette has baking since she arrived home from school nearly five hours ago.

 

Marinette tried to call for backup, but all her friends were too busy to lend even a second of their time. Marinette isn’t angry; most people don’t spend their Friday nights in a humid kitchen baking for hours on end. But Marinette had told her parents she could handle it, and she didn’t want to let them down.

 

She placed yet another batch of cookies in the oven, and took out a finished batch. Onto the cooling rack they go, as Marinette frantically began mixing more frosting. After many hours, Marinette has created a system. A panicked, chaotic system, but a system nonetheless. A system that was completely ruined when Chat broke into her house. He opened the living room window, which coincidentally had been left unlocked, and slid in slowly, unnoticed by the hyper focused Marinette. He snuck behind her, as she was pouring flour into a bowl to make more coolie dough, and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. She screamed, and the bag of flour she had been holding flew into the air, and flour scattered everywhere. Marinette whirled around, covered from head to toe in the white powder, and glared at the cat, who was also drenched in flour.

 

“Sorry?” He posed it as more of a question, as he shrugged his shoulders and grinned at her.

 

“What are you doing here Adrien?” She snapped, before beginning to clean up the kitchen. Adrien stepped in to help, but Marinette pushed him away, sighing. “You know you shouldn’t-“

 

“Transform unless there is immediate danger, I know.” Adrien deadpanned, before stepping in again to help, and this time she didn’t push him away. “I apawlogize milady, but I really wanted to see you.” Marinette stuck her tongue in disgust at the pun, but his tone of voice brought her bright blue gaze to him. She noticed the dejected look on his face, and immediately she pulled the car into a hug, flour flying around them as she did so.

 

“Is it the reporters again? Were they bothering you?” Adrien just nodded, and detransformed to hug her without the magic armor between them. Marinette didn’t pull away, even long after the hug became awkward. She knew that Adrien needed it, and when he finally pulled away, did she turn back to her baking. “This might sound really rude, but I’m kinda swamped with orders from the bakery, would you mind helping me? It could help you cheer up.” Marinette smiled, as she cleared the counter of flour, continuing to make the cookie dough.

 

“I’d...” Adrien paused, as he felt butterflies appearing in his stomach. Being a rich kid, Adrien has never had to cook anything for himself, even when his mother was around. The idea of learning to bake for the first time with the girl he loves, makes his mood improve instantly. “love to. But I’ve never actually learned how to bake.” Marinette grinned, pulling him next to her where she rolling out the dough.

 

“It’s easy! I’ll teach you!” Marinette helped Adrien shape the cookies and place them on the baking sheet, and putting the batch in the oven. Then she helped teach Adrien how to make the frosting, and then to put the frosting on the cookies. His first few attempts were messy, but he caught on fast, and soon he was making the cookies on his own. Marinette had to stop him from eating the ingredients, however. “Adrien, if you eat the cookie dough, then we won’t finish as quickly. And also, there’s raw eggs in cookie dough. You could get sick, Chaton.” Adrien just grinned, as he snuck another spoonful of the dough. Marinette just giggled, and punched his arm playfully.

 

“I’m sorry milady, it just tastes so good!” Adrien moaned, and pretended to faint, falling into Marinette’s arms. You wouldn’t guess if you looked at her, but being Ladybug has made Marinette really strong. She caught the boy easily, before pushing him back onto his feet. The pair managed to finish all of Marinette’s orders in only a few hours, and soon they were collapsed on her living room couch, a light dusting of flour still covering their bodies. Marinette yawned, letting herself fall onto Chat’s side, her eyes drifting shut.

 

“I’m just gonna take a nap for five minutes, okay Chaton?” Marinette murmured sleepily, and within ten second she was snoring softly on Adrien. He just smiled down at the sleeping girl, and leaned over to kiss her flour-covered forehead. Never in any moment, has Adrien felt more in love than he did in this one. As he looked down at Marinette, who has been working nonstop for hours on end, who even in her dire situation, stopped to comfort Adrien when he was feeling down. He loved Marinette with all his heart and soul and being, and he didn’t care how long he had to wait, but one day he would be able to walk with her hand in hand at school. He could take her on dates, and kiss her. But right now, this moment was enough. She would always be enough.

 

“Goodnight, milady.”


End file.
